Kimura Ichizoku
(Property of Seiji Kimura) Kimura Ichizoku The Kimura Ichizoku("Kimura Family" or "Kimura Clan")is a noble clan within the Shinobi World. Located in Kirigakure no Sato(The Village Hidden in the Mist. They are a Kekkei Tota clan of the Kemuton (Smoke Release). Kimura Legacy Long ago during the age of unending war the Kimura Ancestor found the Rikudo Sennin(Sage of Six Paths) and learned that inside him was a powerful chakra and with it, the ability to do wondrous feats. The Kimura Ancestor was called Enenra. After much training and meditations to achieve the feats the Sage had told him about he finally confronted him and told him of his mastery becoming one of the many disciples of Rikudo Sennin during his time preaching with the Ninshu (Shinobi Sect). As time went on and as Enenra moved from country to country he found the need to move on from the Ninshu and find his own path, his Ninja way, with this Enenra and the Rikudo Sennin departed and gave their final farewells. Legend told of a man who came shrouded in smoke and ash, who aided the people of Mizu no Kuni (The Land of Water), during a time of war and trivial pursuits of power. The sage pleaded with the men and woman of the oncoming armies to end the fighting and to find peace among each other and themselves but the pleas fell on deaf ears. It was left to Enenra to end the tireless war waging on the Land of Water, performing amazing and devastating techniques to demonstrate his power, the armies left in awe still did not waver and found him to be a powerful threat. Enenra fought alone for three days until he was finally killed, in a thunderous uproar the armies cheered and continued to fight among themselves. Their victory short lived, Enenra's angered soul unwavering in his resolve to free the Land of Water from the endless bloodshed rose up from the battle field and in a mass of energy exploded into a thick cloud of hot venomous ash, killing the soldiers who fought there. The fields dead and in ruin, Enenra was left alone in the field and returned to the main city of the Land of Water as a hero. And so the legacy of Kimura was born. Kimura Clan's Kekkei Genkai Kemuton (Smoke Release)is an advanced nature Kekkei Tota, an advanced version of Kekkei Genkai, which is created simultaneous uses of Water, Wind and Fire natures. It is the specialty of the Kimura Clan and can not be learned by other Shinobi by any means. The Most basic of this ability is the transformation of the users body into a large cloud of smoke which is held separately from other masses of wind and or smoke. This allows the user a means of camoflauge, attack and escape if necessary. The most horrific ability of the Kemuton is likely the ability to choose between temperatures to super heat the smoke or bring it to a chilling sub zero temperature Copyright Information Kimura Ichizoku belongs to Kidtatt@hormail.cahttp://avatars.imvu.com/DarthSagis Kimura Ichizoku is copyright material, please do not steal or use this material without consent of the party listed above. The Kimura Ichizoku is an Original Clan created by the above parties within the community of IMVU, it holds no actual ties to the Anime/Manga Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden. Note: Do not edit or touch this page without permission from me. Trivia * Enenra is a japanese demon of Smoke * To date there have been 5 Clan Lords Enenra, Genshin Kimura, Izuno Kimura, Eiji Kimura, and last Seiji Kimura as the current heir. ** Kimura Clan members can perform some techniques with only using one hand for hand seals, or no hand seals at all. Category:Original Clan Category:Smoke Category:Kirigakure Category:Land of Water Category:Kemuton